villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Collector (Hollow Knight)
The Collector is a minor antagonist and optional boss in Hollow Knight. He is a strange shadowy figure, obsessed with preserving creatures of Hallownest in jars with extremist beliefs that his actions will conserve them from the Infection, regardless if they have already been infected or not. He is also presumably responsible for separating the Grubfather from his 46 grub children, who he spread across all regions of the Hallownest. Biography The Collector can be found within the Tower of Love in the City of Tears, which requires the Love Key that can be found in the Queen's Garden. The Tower can only be entered from the deep elevator shaft between Kingdom's Edge and the City of Tears. Upon reaching the top of the tower, the Knight will be attacked by the Collector, who laughs insanely before beginning the battle. The Collector is a nimble foe and rapidly jumps across the room, avoiding the Knight's attacks. Occasionally, he will attempt to grab them at the best timing. After several jumps, he will leap to the ceiling above and throw jars from below, some of which contain three common enemies: Vengeflies, Baldurs, and Aspids. Having the Nail upgraded to the Channeled Nail or higher is recommended as it defeats all three enemy types in one hit. Upon defeat, the Collector becomes permanently stunned, allowing the Knight to deal the final blow. Upon defeat, the Collector lets out one last hysterical laugh before falling over and disintegrates into a puddle. Defeating the Collector grants the Knight the Collector's Map, which labels the locations for all remaining Grubs that the Knight has not yet rescued from their jars. Gallery Hollow Knight Boss Discussion - The Collector Trivia *Due to the Collector's shadow appearance, some speculate that he is made of the Void much like the Vessels, the Knight, the Hollow Knight, and the Kingsmoulds. There is a mold in a hidden room in the White Palace in the shape almost identical to the Collector, implying that he is a creation from the Pale King, who also created the Vessels. This mold reveals "SERVE" when Dream Nailed. **Despite this theory, possessing the Void Heart does not make the Collector harmless, nor do any attacks kill him in one hit. **The Collector is one of the few bosses to not give Soul when struck with the Nail, but does give Soul when struck with the Dream Nail. This is most likely because he is probably made of Void, and beings made of pure Void do not give Soul when struck, much like the Siblings. *The Collector's theme is a distorted remix of "Decisive Battle". **When fought in a Pantheon in Godhome, his theme is a distorted version of "Gods & Glory". *If the Knight dies to the Collector, upon return, their Shade is preserved in a jar in a lower level of the Tower of Love. *Defeating the Collector in the PC and Xbox versions grants the "Obsession" achievement. *On Ascended difficulty and above during the rematch in the Hall of Gods, the Collector will drop Primal Aspids, Sharp Baldurs, and Armoured Squits instead of their regular counterparts. Navigation Category:Obsessed Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dark Forms Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Extremists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mischievous Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Genderless Category:Evil Creation Category:Greedy Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Hollow Knight Villains